


Equivalent Exchange Rate

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Daddy Issues, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Recreational Drug Use, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward bites off more than he can chew when Envy offers him a little green pill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivalent Exchange Rate

The fetish club is bigger than Ed expected and Alphonse is nowhere in sight. There’s about as much leather and latex as he imagined, but the music isn’t half-bad. At the bar he bumps into Envy, a former classmate he hasn’t seen since high school. Two grades above him and nearly six years his senior, their interaction had culminated in nothing more than flirtatious teasing. Envy looks as good as he did when Ed was thirteen, but he wears his clothes with more confidence. Talking to him still forces Ed to brave his blush.

“Well if it isn’t the older Elric,” Envy announces wryly. “Sin must run in the family!”

Ed doesn’t want to admit he’s here looking for his little brother; that his own interests lie no deeper than Vanilla Bean and slaving over his dissertation until he passes out with fruit gushers stuck to his fingers. 

Ed fumbles over the lie. “Of course,” he says, feeling impressive. “Where do you think Al got it from?”

They end up discussing the details in a small, covert booth. The ones on either side of them are occupied by small groups having too good of a time. Ed pretends he can’t hear the squeals and slaps. When Envy orders Ed a drink he presses a pill into his palm shaped like a grenade. Ed swallows it almost immediately in an unnoticed effort not to appear uncool.

“Let me guess what you’re into…” Envy says thoughtfully, tapping his chin. “Humiliation, degradation, praise, and…” Ed twitches in a struggle not to speak. “Punishment.”

The lights shine brighter when Ed nods his head. It’s all true, but Ed hasn’t had the guts to actually try any of it. No amount of prodding from Alphonse could convince him to come to a meet. 

Like he can read Ed’s mind, Envy says. “You’re not like your brother.” Ed tenses, doesn’t know whether to take it as a criticism or a compliment. Envy smirks and shoves his boot between Ed’s legs under the table. Ed winces but doesn’t stop him. “You’re so much worse.”

The suggestion provokes a powerful surge of guilt. He’s more than bad, isn’t he? When he glances back to Envy the room has redoubled in size. The ceilings are too high and the glint in Envy’s eyes is making him uneasy so he finishes his third drink to help take the edge off. Envy retracts his leg and saddles himself close enough that their elbows touch.

“What a shame Daddy was never home to spank you,” Envy breathes against his neck. 

The dialogue is so trite that Ed doesn’t take him seriously until he’s pulling at the sweater over Ed’s collared shirt. “Wait,” Ed says, but he lifts his arms up over his head anyway. His skin feels sticky and hot. When Envy reaches to undo the buttons Ed remembers where he is and swallows.

Envy pulls on his nipples and smiles against his skin when Ed yelps. “Everyone will see,” Ed admits, face flushed.

Envy ignores his protests and bends Ed over the table. His limbs feel loose like jelly. Ed tries to squirm away and the commotion draws more attention than the movement is worth. Envy pulls down Ed’s pants and leaves them bunched around his thighs.

“You’re the one making a spectacle of yourself.” Envy leans across the stretch of Ed’s back and whispers into his ear. “You’re such a whore for attention.” Ed chokes on a soft noise when Envy’s hand connects to his rear with a slap. 

“I’m sorry,” Ed confesses, but his erection is throbbing beneath his underwear. 

Ed tries not to cry from the impact of Envy’s palm on his skin. The only time he was spanked was before his father left, when he was caught in the early morning with soaked sheets. The edge of the table presses into Ed’s gut and teases his self-control. By the time Envy tells him the safeword he’s too far gone to remember how to use it.

“Bet you pissed the bed til middle school, huh?” Envy taunts.

Ed shakes his head. He never wets the bed when Alphonse sleeps beside him. Envy presses against him from behind and Ed can feel his own bladder like a water balloon fit to burst. Envy reels Edward in by his braid and grins against his ear. 

“I’m gonna tear you in two, pipsqueak. Break you right down the middle with my dick.”

Ed shudders at the contact, the creeping anxiety that Envy is going to follow through on his threats and split him in two. His legs shake when Envy slides his cock between Ed’s thighs, brushing his balls from underneath. When Envy lines himself up Ed begins to tremble.

“Turn over, crybaby.” Ed can’t resist the urge to cover himself. He keeps his eyes on the floor and Envy snickers. “That’s right. On the floor, where sluts belong.”

When Ed settles onto the floor Envy pulls his ankles until Ed’s weight is resting on his shoulders, body curled in a semi-circle with his half flaccid cock hanging above his head. 

“You’re in for a treat shorty. You’ve done it without prep before, right?” He stretches Ed’s hole with his fingers and presses the tip of his thumb into the ring of tight muscle. “Can’t wait to ram my dick in your little asshole.”

When Envy presses forward Ed convulses, his knees buckle and a stream of piss dribbles down his chest. He tightens his thighs in an effort to control his bladder and Envy laughs. A second stream hits his stomach when Envy rubs his cock over his hole.

“Holy shit,” Envy says, eyes widening. “You really are a dumb baby. You’ve got no fucking control at all.”

The front of Ed’s underwear darkens and he twists to cover his face, tears leaking from his eyes as he tries to keep his breathing even. Urine escapes the cotton and pools at his chest. When Envy yanks his hands away his face is soaked: snot and tears, maybe piss. 

“Look at that eager little prick. Tch, pissing all over yourself like a stupid kid.” Envy almost sounds pleased.

Ed looks up at his own soft cock dangling over his face. Despite Ed’s ultimate humiliation Envy’s dick is still throbbing between Ed’s spread thighs. The crowd that’s formed behind Envy is murmuring. For a minute it really feels like the world is ending and he’ll never stop crying.

“Hey, come on,” Envy says when Ed snivels. “Did you really think I would fuck you dry?”

Ed shrugs, avoiding his eyes. “If I deserved it.”

Ignoring the tremor in his legs Envy presses forward, cock twitching when Ed flinches. He nips at the juncture of Ed’s neck and laps at the wet creases of his eyelids.

“That’s fucked up,” Envy agrees. 

Envy releases him and helps him to his feet. Ed almost trips on the pants stuck around his ankles. The way Envy towers over him impatiently almost reduces him to tears again. 

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Envy asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Edward glances away. “Not exactly.”

The crowd parts as someone pushes through the throng of people. Ed’s head swivels and the blood in his veins cools. It takes longer than usual for his eyes to focus and when the spinning settles Al’s worried face becomes clear. 

“Big brother!” 

Under normal circumstances Ed would feel worse of a wreck in front of Alphonse. These aren’t normal circumstances. Instead Ed feels incredibly thirsty and like he needs something in his mouth.

Envy sighs, sufficiently bored. The crowd has dispersed now that it’s just the aftercare, making space for Al to coddle him. 

“You’re just as cute as when we were in high school,” Envy admits. He rolls his eyes; taps his foot. “Give me a call when you know your limits. Or, you know, before then.”

Alphonse takes off his shirt to dry his brother. Relief floods Ed’s system; approval he didn’t know he needed. Maybe he’ll check out a meet after all.


End file.
